Despues de ti
by Shezid
Summary: El amor inmaduro es amar a la otra persona cuando esta contigo, el amor maduro es amarla siempre, lastima que no por saberlo nos duela menos......HG! RH! Dejen Reviews!
1. El día que abrio los ojos

Este fic lo empece a escribir en una tarde lluviosa y las ideas vinieron a mi, ya saben, inspiración se digno a pasra por mi casa, jejeje n.n Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios.

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre.

Shezhid

* * *

"_Deseo con toda mi alma que me dedique una mirada y cuando lo haga, daría todo o que poseo y hasta lo que no por saber que piensa de mi, si acaso un momento o un solo segundo puede verme de la forma en que yo lo veo, sin embargo tengo miedo, miedo a que cuando por fin me note le asuste lo que ve, miedo a lo que pueda descubrir en mi…, Basta Ginebra, tú sabes bien que solo eres para él la hermana menor de su mejor amigo"._

Estaba la pelirroja sentada en clases de historia de la magia, ya en 6to curso, por ende hacia ya 6 años que su mente y corazón pertenecían a una sola persona, por desgracia esa persona no lo sabía y aunque anteriormente sospechaba algo, ella se encargo de borrar esas sospechas.

Siempre era lo mismo en esos días en Hogwarts, ella solía estar con sus amigas fingiendo que todo era color rosa y miel sobre hojuelas aunque por dentro llevara un dolor muy profundo, quemándola lenta y dolorosamente día tras día. Solo una persona conocía su secreto: Hermione. Ella desde que Ginny llego a Hogwarts la adopto como su hermana menor y más que eso como la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, ella le tenía paciencia, la escuchaba, ayudaba y consolaba cada vez que la pelirroja colapsaba.

Un día, en primavera por cierto, se encontraba Harry y Ron sentados frente al lago, recargados en el tronco de un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra de este, ellos junto con Hermione ya estaban en séptimo curso, su último año en ese lugar que los vio crecer y que pronto dejaría de ser su hogar. Herm por su parte se encontraba en la biblioteca (como siempre ¬¬) adelantando trabajos y Ginny estaba a no mas de 10 mts.de donde se encontraban los chicos, al percatarse de ellos los saludo alegremente con la mano y su típica sonrisa mas solo se limito a eso y siguió con sus amigas, ellos la saludaron y Ron continuo contándole a Harry las ideas que tenia para matar lenta y dolorosamente a su amado profesor de pociones (ese día lo castigo por que la poción que estaban haciendo debía ser liquida y transparente cuando la de él era verde y grumosa, sin contar claro que la de Goyle estaba mucho peor pero por ser de su grupo protector no le dijo nada ¬¬ ¿Dónde estaba la burocracia?)

_Ron_

_-pues si y podríamos poner gasolina en el retrete _

_-Ron ¬¬_

_- y meterle la cabeza y.._ (un brillo salio de sus ojos n.n)

_- Ron!_

_-Que?_ (Estaba enojado por que lo había interrumpido en la cúspide se su plan n.nu)

_-has notado algo raro en Ginny?_

_-eh, en la mocosa?_

_-Si Ron, en Ginny_

_-No, yo la veo como siempre, riendo y jugando_ (en eso volteo a ver a su hermana y efectivamente estaba riendo por algo que dijo una amiga suya), _¿por que lo dices?_

_-Es que hoy cuando bajamos al gran comedor a desayunar estaba platicando con sus amigas y Herm_

_-y eso que ¬¬_

_-me dejas continuar?¬¬_

_-esta bien, perdón_

_-te digo, en eso volteo hacia su plato de cereal y pus una mirada que jamás había notado en ella, solo fue un segundo pero en verdad reflejaba tristeza, no se… dolor, mas enseguida la cambio a su tan habitual sonrisa, además ya casi no me saluda y cuando lo hace es como si no le quedara mas remedio y no se… antes era diferente._

El chico se quedo pensativo, en verdad le preocupaba Ginny

_-Harry_

_-…………._

_-Harry!_

_-Que!_

_-No será que por pura casualidad estas celoso de que pase tanto tiempo con sus amigas y no contigo?_

_-¿Qué dices hombre¡¡¡no! Para nada, yo me preocupo por que es mi amiga y si algo le molesta quiero saber si puedo ayudar para que este bien._

_-Harry, yo soy tu amigo, Hermione es tu amiga, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, nos apoyamos y a veces nos peleamos, nos confiamos secretos y nos ayudamos a resolver nuestros problemas, en fin… tu sabes a lo que me refiero_ (Harry solo asintió con la cabeza_), en cambio Gin simplemente se limita a saludarte y preguntarte como estás cada comienzo de año escolar o cuando llegas a la madriguera de vacaciones_

_-Mira Ron, que a ti no te importe tu hermana es muy diferente_ (poniendo cara de ofendido) _pero yo se que algo le pasa y le voy a preguntar a Herm ya que a ti no te interesa el bienestar de tu propia hermana_ (se levanto y se fue a buscar a su amiga bastante molesto por el comentario de Ron)

Ron se quedo riéndose en silencio bajo el árbol ya que él sabia muy bien que desde sexto curso Hary había empezado a notar mas a su hermana y para todo trataba de incluirla con ellos, incluso Herm también se había dado cuenta (vale decir que fue la primera en notarlo n.n) pero Harry se limitaba a decir que era una amiga y punto. La única que no notaba esto era Ginny¿Qué tontos somos a veces los seres humanos, no? Siempre esperamos que la otra persona sea quien diga la primera palabra, te dedique primero una mirada, te de el primer beso, etc. e irónicamente la otra persona espera lo mismo de ti.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo "Aritmancia aplicada al destino" cuando de pronto vio a Harry acercando se a ella con cara de molesto, jalo una silla y se sentó enfrente de ella, mas aguardo un momento antes de hablar pues estaba pensando que iba a decir y como lo iba a decir para que no sonara tonto o ella no lo malinterpretara como Ron. Hermione lo miro fijo a los ojos, esperando escuchar la razón de su enfado.

_-Hermione_

_-si?_

_-tengo algo que decirte_ (lo dijo muy serio y mirándola a los ojos)

_-si ya lo se, si no, no me hubieras venido a buscar ¬¬_

_-mira, la cuestión es que se lo de Ginny_

_- ¿Lo sabes!O.O…….espera¿Qué sabes?¬¬_ (al principio se altero pero luego pensó que Ginny es muy discreta con sus asuntos y que sobre todo jamás le diría algo a Harry sin consultárselo a ella primero, así que llego a la conclusión de que era sobre otra cosa)

_Por tu reacción ya se que Ginny oculta algo, mas no se que es_

_-ah, y por que crees que yo lo se?_

_-por favor Hermione! Ustedes siempre están juntas, claro, cuando no estas con nosotros_ (él y Ron) _y sabemos que ella te ve como una hermana, valla, comen juntas, juegan juntas, incluso van al baño juntas! Por lógica tu debes saber algo_

_-no se de que me hablas _(dicho esto bajo la mirada y simulo estar leyendo)

Harry al ver la reacción de la chica le jalo el libro

_-Hey! No hagas eso!_

_-entonces dime que le pasa a Ginny!_

_-pues si tanto te interesa ve y pregúntale_

_-Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ella no confía en mi, apenas y me saluda_

_-aja, y tu has hecho algo por cambiar eso?_ (al decir esto puso los brazos en forma de jarra y utilizo un tono acusador)

_-pues no, peri mira, so alguien le hizo algo, Ron y yo podemos golpearlo o si hay un chisme nosotros encontraremos la forma de pararlo, así es como yo puedo ayudar, no es necesario que hable con ella, tu dime a quien golpeamos y ya_ (lo dijo como si fuera la solución divina a todo)

_Que tierno eres ¬¬ mira…_

Ahora Herm callo un momento sus pensamientos, sabia que la razón de esa tristeza era él y que Ginny jamás haría nada por hacer que él se diera cuenta de ello y bien dicen que no hay dolor mas grande que ver a quien amas amando a alguien mas y eso le paso a su pequeña amiga cuando el ojiverde anduvo con Cho y luego con una chica de Ravenclaff, pero ahora era diferente, él se estaba preocupando por ella, así que lo único que haría para ayudarlo y ayudarla seria darle un pequeño empujoncito.

_-Herm!_

_-Qué?_

_-te quedaste callada y yo aquí esperando ¬¬_

_-perdón pero créeme, no te puedo decir nada_

_-pero Herm!_

_-no puedo , por que si lo hago estaría traicionando la confianza de Ginny y si tu estuvieras en una situaron igual yo jamás contaría tus secretos a nadie, por eso soy tu y su amiga, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, bueno, mas bien ES lo que debes de hacer_ (haciendo especial énfasis en ES)

_-pero si ella no quiere escuchar?_

_-encuentra la manera_

_-pero no se como_ (lo dijo con cierto grado de desesperación)

_-huyes de la muerte, matas troles, libras dragones, salvas vidas pero no puedes hablar con una chica!_

_-tu comentario no ayuda ¬¬_

_-ella desea que lo hagas_ (diciendo esto le arrebato el libro de las manos y se fue rápido de ahí dejando a Harry ahora un una nueva duda).

La respuesta lo saco del juego, no pudo reaccionar, se quedo ahí sentado pensando como empezar la platica con la pelirroja, es verdad que solo quiere ayudarla pero el solo imaginar que estaba así por algún cretino, ggrrr, ese pensamiento lo puso furioso. Quien iba a decir que ahora el que no podía iniciar una platica fuera él y no ella.


	2. El encuentro

Hola, Antes que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me están apoyando en el fic, mil gracias n.n

Para mi tristeza tengo que decir que ninguno de los personajes son míos (de los que perteneces a J.K). Pero la trama si, en su total y completa forma.

A lo mejor este fic no les guste a algunos pero quiero citar lo siguiente que dijo una gran mente:

**"Lo que usted afirma me parece disparatado, pero defendería con mi vida su derecho a decirlo". **

** Francois-Marie Arovet Voltaire **

**yeraid silva leon: **Tú fuiste mi primer review, este capitulo te lo dedico, espero que te guste y que sigas dejando tus comentarios por que tu opinión es importante para mi. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**RuTh AlCaRaZ:** Gracias por tu apoyo! Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, por el momento me encuentro en exámenes, pero en cuanto termine me pondré a trabajar enserio. Que estés bien y no dejes de seguir este fic.

**cbkpotter25:** Me alegra que esta pareja sea tu favorita, también lo es de las mias, gracias por dejar review y espero que lo sigas haciendo y que te guste lo que escribo. Tus fics ya los guarde para leerlos, peor como me encuentro en exámenes me ha sido imposible, prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda.

**Delaila: **Gracias, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste y que me sigas escribiendo. Un abrazo y que estes bien.

**Tabatas**: Espero que no solo te guste el comienzo, jejeje Gracias por dejar tu review, y por apoyarme, yo prometo esforzarme para que te siga gustando. Un abrazo y mil gracias!

Los dejo con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**"EL ENCUENTRO"**

****

Así paso una semana y él no había platicado con ella, ni siquiera lo había intentado, pero ese viernes en el comedor la vio, estaba rodeada de su típico grupito de amigas, comiendo y riendo.."_Lo mas seguro es que ya se le paso_" pensó Harry cuando la veía.

_-Odio a Snape!_ (vocifero el pelirrojo)

_-Si Ron, ya todos lo sabemos ¬¬_

_-es que hoy me hizo lavar todos los calderos solo por que no supe por que mi poción era azul y no roja!_

_-hay Ron! pues eso te pasa por no estudiar, además fue un castigo bastante "inocente" en comparación con los de Umbridge_

_-si, pero me hizo limpiarlas a la forma muggle,acaso espera que pierda un brazo, espera_ (se quedo pensativo unos segundos_) ESO ES LO QUE ESPERA!_

_-no seas melodramático Ron ¬¬_

_-Mira Herm que tu le rindas pleitesía a todos los profesores es diferente pero Harry me apoya, verdad Harry?_

Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba observando a Ginny al escuchar su nombre volteo

_-eh, que?_

_-que me apoyas_

_-Siempre amigo_ (y se rió tratando de tapar que no puso atención a la platica)

_-ves!_ (le dijo a Herm echándole en cara la contestación de Harry)

_-Hombres!_

_-Mujeres, ustedes siempre..._

Lo que siguió de la platica ya no lo supo ya que no escucho nada mas solo se limito a observar detenidamente a Ginny, por primera ves se dio cuenta que cuando se ríe la nariz se le hace de una forma muy linda y que tiene una forma muy particular de acomodarse el pelo atrás de la oreja para que no se le venga a la cara, en eso Ginny volvió a bajar la mirada y por una milésima de segundo ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada triste, ardida…. En eso esos bellos ojos tristes se posaron en él un momento a lo que él trato de disimular que la veía viendo su plato como si fuera lo mas interesante en el lugar pero aún así se pudo percatar que ella al verlo intensifico esa tristeza en su mirar para luego ocultarla con una frágil sonrisa, en verdad sabia fingir muy bien… ya estaba decidido, el sábado seria el día.

_-Bueno es hora de irnos si no queremos llegar tarde con Hagrid_ (les tocaba cuidado de las criaturas mágicas)

_-Si ya voy, ustedes adelántense_

_-no vienes con nosotros?_ (pregunto Herm extrañada)

_-es que tengo que..(_Volteo a ver a Ginny disimuladamente pero Herm se dio cuenta)… _me dieron ganas de ir al baño, ahorita los alcanzo_

_-pero si acabas de ir antes de..auch!_ (Herm le acababa de dar un codazo a Ron en señal de que se callara y se fuera con ella), _esta bien, nos vemos allá_ (se fue sobandose donde segundos antes había estado el codo de Herm)

Harry rió por lo bajo y se fue hacia las escaleras haciendo la finta de que iba a ir a los baños del segundo piso pero en cuanto sus amigos cruzaron las puertas del castillo él se dirigió a la entrada del gran comedor a esperar a Ginny. Ella no tardo mas de 10 minutos cuando ya salía rodeada de su grupo de amigas_..."¿Que nunca se hartan la una de la otra?_"

_-Ginny!_

_-Harry?_ (se volvió extrañada y que él nunca le hablaba)

_-si Gin, puedo hablar contigo?_

_-No se donde esta mi hermano ni tampoco Hermione_ (lo dijo rápido y siguió avanzando pero Harry la agarro del brazo)

_-no espera no es eso_

Las amigas de Ginny sabían muy bien lo que la pelirroja sentía por el ojiverde, aunque ella nunca se los había dicho era demasiado obvio, por ejemplo: Cuando Gin lo vio besando con la chica de Ravenclaff lloro toda la noche y esa semana anduvo con un genio de los mil demonios y quienes la tuvieron que aguantar? Ellas. Aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar era demasiado obvio para todos, menos para el ojiverde. ¿Qué hicieron las amigas? Emprendieron la retirada mas ejemplar jamás vista n.n

"_Con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas ¬¬u"_

_-entonces? A ya se! Quieres que le pida mas brownies a mi mama_

_-no, tampoco... aunque nos dos no estarían mal "no te desvíes Potter" no es eso_

_-entonces de que quieres hablar?_

_-pues de un asunto que me preocupa y quiero que tú me ayudes_

"_por favor no me pidas que te presente a alguien" pensó desesperadamente la pelirroja_

_-Si claro, no te preocupes_ (y esbozo su tan usual sonrisa fingida pero aun así él podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos)

_-entonces te veo mañana después del desayuno debajo del olmo que esta junto al lago_

_-esta bien_

_-Gracias Gin, me tengo que ir por que tengo clase, que tengas un lindo día!_

"_Tu lo acabas de hacer lindo"_

_-de nada, tu también_

Ginny siguió su día como si nada, sin embargo no estaba segura del por que se sentía tan ansiosa, sabia que él jamás la vería como ella esperaba pero bien dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, lastima que ella se dio por vencida desde quinto grado.

Llego el sábado y ella se despertó de buen humor, incluso estuvo tarareando canciones mientras se bañaba y se arreglaba, se maquillo discretamente (por que nunca lo hacia) pero aunque fueron cosas sutiles la hacían ver bastante diferente, además se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso perfume

_-Gin apúrate!_

_-ya voy Miranda_

Se dio una última checada en el espejo y bajo a desayunar con sus amigas

_-Harry apurate, por mas que te peines el pelo te queda igual! Ya lo sabes!_

_-Si, ya se_ (bajo el peine con cara de derrotado al ver que su cabello no cedía)

_-Y para esto… por que tanto afán por peinarte?_

_-por que no me gusta que el pelo se me venga a la cara "Esa estuvo buena"_

_-aja, si claro, yo estoy seguro que es por otra cosa, una chica tal ves?_

Harry lo miro como si lo acabara de descubrir pero no dijo nada

_-esta bien no me digas si no quieres, ya veo que no confías en mi_ (al decir esto puso una mano en su frente con ademán muy teatral)

_-Esta bien Ron, es que hoy voy a hablar con tu hermana_

_-ah! n.n ...y para que quieres a mi hermana ¬¬_

_-pues para saber que es lo que le pasa, ya te lo había dicho ayer!_

_-ah, jejeje n.n es cierto y dile que fuiste por que yo también me preocupe por ella_

_-si claro ¬¬_

_-Bueno ya vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre_

_-tu siempre tienes hambre ¬¬_

Se dirigieron a la sala común con Hermione, como siempre, y bajaron al gran comedor, ya estando ahí todo era como la mañana del típico sábado, todos haciendo planes con sus amigos de cómo matar el tiempo encerrados en le castillo u organizando reuniones secretas o simplemente poniéndose al día con gente de diferentes casas. Y ahí estaba ella con sus amigas, platicando y riendo como siempre.

"_Hoy se ve diferente_"

Hermione se sentó con Ginny y sus amigas, Harry y Ron la siguieron ya que junto a ellas estaban Dean, Seamus, Neville y otros amigos de séptimo. Al acercarse a ellos Harry noto la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él y le sonrió a modo de saludo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa solo que esta vez se sonrojo y para disimularlo volteo al otro lado fingiendo que estaba muy interesada en lo que sea que estaban hablando las chicas.

Hermione por su parte estaba leyendo el profeta (como siempre) y Ron se estaba atascando la comida e la boca.

_-hagui, o as ag comeg?_

_-No Ron, no tengo hambre_

Hermione levanto la vista, eso no era normal

_-por que, acaso estas nervioso o preocupado por algo?_

En esa parte Ginny aguzo el oído ya que aunque estaba volteando hacia el otro lado, en la platica que estaba interesada era en la de ellos.

_-No, es solo que no me gusta comer antes del entrenamiento _

_-pego og no ayg entegnamento!_

_-Ron! No hables con la boca llena!_

_-pegdon_ (dijo apenado pero no por eso dejo de comer)

Ginny rió por lo bajo

_-entonces, que otra excusa tienes?_ (le pregunto levantando una ceja y con mirada severa)

_-bueno ya, es que tengo que hacer algo.. este… Ron, tu sabes_

_-que?_

_-la cosa… (_lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos tratando de que le siguiera la corriente

_-Tienes algo en el ojo?_

Hermione se arto y dio un resoplido

_-Ya entendí, como sea, si no me quieres decir halla tú y ya me voy por que mi tiempo es valioso así que hagan con el suyo lo que mejor les plazca_

_-Gracias Ron ¬¬_

_-No fue nada n.n_

_-Era sarcasmo ¬¬_

_-ah?_

Se acerco a su oído para que solo él pudiera escuchar

_-hoy después del desayuno_

_-eh?_

_-tu hermana, la platica…_

_-ah! Perdón! n.nu_

_-no importa ¬¬_

Para disimular agarro una tostada y la empezó a mordisquear, solo para hacer tiempo, en realidad no sabia por que estaba nervioso ya que simplemente iba a platicar con una amiga para ayudarla, al pensar en eso volteo a ver a Ginny , esta se estaba levantando de la mesa con su grupo de amigas para irse del gran comedor. Él espero alrededor de 15 minutos para después alcanzarla donde habían quedado (No quería ser demasiado obvio)

_-Chicas?_

_-si Gin?_

_-Ahorita las alcanzo es que quede con mi hermano de escribirle hoy a mi mama y después voy por un libro a la bliblioteca_

_-ok, te vemos en la sala común_

_-si_

Enseguida se separo del grupo e hizo el ademán de volver al gran comedor por su hermano, pero en cuanto las chicas se perdieron de vista, giro y se fue despacio hacia el olmo donde habían quedado, en el camino se acomodo un poco el cabello con los dedos y se aliso las ropas. "_compórtate normal Ginebra y no digas tonterías" _  
Llego y Harry aún no aparecía, así que se sentó bajo el olmo y empezó a tararear una canción mientras veía al calamar gigante dar vueltas y jugar con algunos compañeros. _"Apuesto que si me ahogo él solo se preocuparía por ver que el calamar no se atragante con migo"._

"_Ahí esta con esa mirada otra vez¿Qué ocultas Ginny?"_

Se acerco silenciosamente ella estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto del lago, no se percato de la presencia del chico hasta que este se sentó a su lado.

_-Hola Gin_

_-Hola Harry_

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?_

_-Bien, gracias y la tuya? (_se acomodo el cabello atrás de la oreja)

"_Que lindo gesto"_

_-bien tambien_

_-ah, ok_

Los dos se quedaron mirando a unos chicos de primero que jugaban a orillas del lago

"_¿Cómo empiezo, Di algo rapido!"_

_-Harry_

_-Si?_

_-¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_-Mi problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema (_la miro extrañado)

_-entonces de que quieres hablar? O solo me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo? ¬¬_

_-ah! Mi problema! n.nu si, si tengo uno (_se rasco la cabeza, estaba nervioso

_-cual es?_

_-es que tengo una amiga _(se acordó de las palabras de Ron) _bueno, conocida que aprecio mucho y creo que tiene un problema per no se como hacer que confie en mi_

_-Si tu problema es amoroso mejor dile a Hermione ¬¬_

_-No, es que ella no tiene tacto para algunas cosas y bueno, Ron me dijo que tu eres buena en esto "Si, claro, ya metiste la pata Potter"_

_-enserio? Y que mas te dijo? "¿Ron dijo eso, acaso ellos platican de mi?"_

_-el punto es que necesito que me ayudes_

"_No me pidas eso"_

_-pues dime quien es y yo te digo_

_-es que no la conoces_

_-pues entonces dime como es por que necesito sabes mas sobre ella para poder ver su lado débil y así decirte como llegar por ahí _(lo dijo tan seria y de forma madura que Harry se quedo helado)

_-este, pues..mmm es que ya te dije que no me llevo mucho con ella_

_-mira así no puedo hacer nada "eso es Gin zafate cuanto antes, no te involucres por que después la que va a salir mal y lastimada eres tu" _(mientras decía esto se paro y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y estaba por irse cuando él la jalo de la mano)

_-no Gin! Espera! (_e hizo que ella se volviera a sentar a su lado)

_-Ahora que?_

_-es que esa persona eres tu_

_- O.O yo?_

Aún no la soltaba de la mano

_-si es que últimamente apenas y te vemos, Ron y Herm también están preocupados_

_-Harry_

_-Si?_

_-Mi mano ¬¬_

_-a si perdón (_ahora él se sonrojo)

_-mira en primer lugar no te creo por que Hermione no me ha dicho nada y créeme eso es mucho y en segunda por que a Ron solo le interesan 3 cosas: Quiditch, ajedrez y ustedes dos (Harry y Herm). _

_-Gin es enserio, apenas y me saludas _(Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir) _perdón, nos saludas y luego esa mirada_

_-¿Qué mirada?_

_-Pues la que tienes ahorita, aunque en tu boca siempre hay una sonrisa, tus ojos no me mienten, algo te preocupa o no se, pero tienes demasiada tristeza...melancolía_

_-estas soñando "¿Cómo se fija en eso?"_

_-es enserio Gin, algo te pasa y no quieres decirlo_

_-acaso te interesa?_

_-pues por algo estoy aquí, quiero que me digas que es y por que no nos has dicho nada_

_-por que son mis cosas y punto, tú tampoco me cuentas nada, ni ron, es mas ni siquiera llevamos una relación de amistad como para que me pidas eso_

_-nunca es tarde para empezar_

Ella al ver la disposición de él no pudo aguantar mas, por fin el chico que ella había idealizado tantas noches y que imploraba a todos los magos por que la mirara, estaba ahí sentado junto a ella, viéndola de tal forma que parecía que no existía nada mas para él. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se esforzaba por no dejarlas. ÉL siguió hablando:

_-dime, como una persona con tanto dolor adentro, por que se ve que es algo que te lastima muchísimo, puede mantener siempre una sonrisa y actuar que todo esta bien?_

_-por que los demás no tienen la culpa de lo que me pase y además nadie quiere estar con alguien que este desbaratándose por dentro, por eso siempre oculta tus dolores, tus preocupaciones y tus desengaños bajo una sonrisa animosa y sincera, es lo que la gente espera de ti y además no quiero causar lastima _(al decir esto la garganta se le quebró varias veces y dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, al final las limpio y esbozo una sonrisa) _al final todo va a estar bien_

_-no me engañas, yo se que tu no crees que todo mejorara por que si fuera así no tendrías esa tristeza y melancolía en tus ojos, mejor dime ya como puedo ayudarte _(y le tomo una mano en señal de apoyo y para reconfortarla)

_-Mira, hoy con el simple hecho de saber que alguien mas aparte de Herm se preocupa por mi ya me aligera mis penas _

_-pero yo no quiero eso, no quiero que tus penas sean menos sino que sean nulas, tus ojos siempre me gustaron por la alegría que había en ellos y por esa luz que irradiaban, quiero que esa luz vuelva a ti y que tu sonrisa sea real y no un triste intento por tapar lo que en verdad sientes._

Ahora ella por mas que quiso no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas y derramando poco mas que el alma en ellas. Intento abrir la boca para responder pro no pudo, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

_-Tu problema es familiar, solo asiente o niega con la cabeza_

Ella lo negó

_-Tu problema es escolar?_

Ella volvió a negar

_-Es con tus amigas?_

Negó una vez mas

_-Es por un chico? _(Él deseo con toda su alma que esta vez volviera a negar, pero no fue así)

Ella asintió, él sintió un nudo en el estomago

_-¿Te dejo? _Ella lo negó

¿Te insulto? Volvió a negarlo

¿Te pego? Ella lo vio y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, más volvió a negar

En eso un pensamiento mucho peor vino a la mente de Harry

¿Acaso él?

NO! (ahora ella hablaba) no es nada de eso, mi tristeza es por que ese chico jamás me habla, ni siquiera para insultarme, jamás me mira aunque sea para retarme y yo (su garganta se quebró, pero tomo fuerzas para proseguir) yo me di por vencida hace mucho tiempo por que entendí que en el calidoscopio amoroso cada cual tiene una lente de color diferente, comprendí que su lente es diferente al mió y fue también cuando entendí que el amor maduro es amar a la persona siempre y no solo cuando esta contigo, aun que eso no significa que por saberlo duela menos (bajo las miradas y las lagrimas continuaban cayendo)

Harry no sabia que decir, él jamás hubiera pensado ni remotamente de esa forma, la madures y sensibilidad de Ginny hizo que la piel se le erizara, como alguien tan pequeño (por que para él era la pequeña del grupo) pudiera sentir y pensar de quella forma? Y fue entonces en ese momento como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos y dejo de ver a Ginny como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y empezó a verla como una mujer que ama con todo su ser, con sentimientos tan intensos y profundos que iban mas allá de su comprensión.

Gin, pero mira (no sabia que decir) a veces se que es difícil cuando alguien te gusta y no te hace caso, pero hay muchos peces en el mar

eso ya lo se, pero no evita que me sienta peor que basura por que si no le gusto o no me quiere es por que algo esta mal en mi, a lo mejor soy muy niña, o muy tonta, a lo mejor odia mi pelo o mis pecas, no se que es lo que esta mal en mi y si no me habla entonces no puedo saber que esta mal para cambiarlo

En verdad lamento que ames a alguien y que para que él te ame tengas que cambiar y mas aun que tu quieras hacerlo por que una persona t debe de amar por ser tal cual eres y el verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige sino por lo que ofrece, así esta persona no tiene que pedirte que cambies sino solo ofrecerte lo mejor de él en todo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tienes nada de malo, todo en ti es perfecto y eres un ser maravilloso que tiene muchísimo que ofrecer y si él n se da cuenta es por que es un idiota.

Gracias (las lagrimas se detuvieron y ella limpio sus ojos con sus manos) no sabes cuanto me anima oír eso, aunque sea solo para alegrarme

No es para alegrarte, es la verdad, no tengo por que mentirte, eres de las personas mas extraordinarias que conozco

Ese día quedo grabado para siempre en la mente de la pelirroja, ella solo pensó en ese momento "Si es un sueño no me dejen despertar, y si estoy despierta no me dejen dormir"

Gracias (por primera ves una luz se asomo por sus ojos)

De nada Gin

Bueno me voy por que mis amigas me esperan

si , esta bien

Los dos se levantaron e iban a empezar a caminar pero Harry le hizo una última pregunta

Gin, puedo saber quien es el idiota para ver si puedo hablar con él? para en cierto modo hacerle saber como te sientes, a lo mejor solo necesita que le abran los ojos

Esta vez Ginny realmente sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse completamente irradiando de nuevo esa luz en su ser y contesto con voz que reflejaba un descanso en el alma:

no es necesario, hoy el idiota lo escucho de mis propios labios

Nada mas termino de decir esto y se fue corriendo al castillo mientras Harry solo se quedo sonrojado y con una sonrisa un tanto estupida en el rostro.

* * *

¿Qué creen que hizo Harry después de enterarse? jejeje n.n 

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal este capitulo es de mis escritos favoritos. Ójala también tengan la oportunidad de leer "Dime que me quieres".

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre

Shezhid

**Dejen review!.**


	3. Comenzando la historia

Aquí esta por fin el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y que no me maten por tardar tanto, jeje.

¡Agradecimientos a mis musas! Y una vez más, dejen review! Que es mi alimento para seguir escribiendo.

Un abrazo y que estén muy bien.

Shezhid

"**COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA"**

Ginny llego a la sala común con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar, irradiaba felicidad, alegría, pero con tal fuerza que era imposible no darse cuenta. Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando escucho que gritaron su nombre:

-Ginny! (Eran sus amigas)

-¿si? (ella volteo con sorpresa, se le había olvidado que sus amigas la esperaban en la sala común.

-¡Llevamos tres horas esperándote!

-0.0 ¿tres horas! "_El tiempo se me fue volando_"

-Bueno, dos horas y media, pero aún así!

-Perdón chicas

-No te preocupes, de todos modos esperábamos que no llegaras (todas se cruzaron de brazos y pusieron cara de enfurruñadas)

-¡Hay¡Gracias¡¡Que cariñosas! ¬¬

-¡No es por eso! No pienses mal, sino que "de casualidad" y lo vuelvo a decir, solo por "casualidad" Any se asomo por la ventana y…

(Any comenzó con el relato)

-Si, me asome por la ventana y me dije¿Acaso esa pelirroja no es mi amiga Ginny? Y ¿el chico que esta sentado junto a ella es Harry? Y como veras yo no me podía quedar con la duda (mientras decía esto hacia muchos ademanes con la mano para dejar en claro la idea)

-Me imagino (dijo Gin divertida al escuchar las explicaciones de Any)

-así que le llame a Miranda y le dije, querida amiga mía¿será que mis ojos ven fantasías o nuestra querida amiga casi hermana esta sentada junto al chico de sus sueños?

Al escuchar eso Ginny se sonrojo y les argumento "¿Quién les dijo que es el chico de mis sueños?" pero ellas hicieron caso omiso a esto y siguieron con su plática "muy natural"

Miranda prosiguió:

-yo no podía hacer menos por Any que aclarar sus dudas y me acerque, y que quede bien claro, solo para confirmarle si estaba viendo bien, y en eso que los veo a los dos, y pensé en voz alta¡¡Oh Merlín¡¡¡Has escuchado nuestras plegarias! Y le dije a Any¡amiga mía! Quédate tranquila que tu vista es sana y regocíjate de alegría que a lo mejor la prodiga Ginny se quede con su príncipe azul

En ese momento Shantal no pudo aguantar la risa y las cuatro (incluida Ginny) se empezaron a reír.

-¡Hay niñas, jeje, y bien mi buena Gin¿nos vas a contar los sucesos de medio día? (Shantal le pregunto llena de curiosidad y tanto Any como Miranda se acercaron para escuchar muy bien la respuesta de Gin)

-pues… (Ya en esos momentos era demasiado decir alguna mentira cuando sabia que sus amigas la conocían bien aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo antes y se sintió aun mas feliz por que el mismo día que pudo abrirle su corazón al ojiverde, se pudo sincerar y abrir con sus amigas, ya que ellas siempre estuvieron ahí, solo que ella no quería darse cuenta, así que las abrazo muy fuerte a todas y sonrió) ya le dije a él todo lo que siento (al decir esto lo dijo muy emocionada)

-aja¿y luego? (pregunto Any impaciente)

-¡y ya¡¡¡Por fin pude decirle lo que sentía! (Y se tiro en un sillón y abrazo el primer cojín que encontró)

Todas se quedaron mirándola con cara de incredulidad¿como podía estar tan feliz cuando él ni siquiera se le declaro? O siquiera le insinuara algo…

-Gin, (Miranda se aclaro la garganta) ¿nos puedes explicar entonces por que estas tan contenta?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-0.0 ¡NO! (Respondieron todas), por favor (ahora era Shantal la que hablaba) dinos cual es la razón por que nos cuenta un poco entenderla

-pues verán, si ven que el otro día él me hablo

-aja (respondieron todas afirmando con la cabeza)

-Ese día me pidió que lo ayudara con un problema que tenia, y bueno, nos quedamos de ver hoy

-¡Por eso nos dijiste que ibas con Ron!

-Si, y lo siento, solo que no sabia que les interesaba o si yo les interesaba

-¡no seas tonta!(Le dijo Any), jamás te preguntamos algo por que cuando lo intentábamos siempre nos respondías con evasivas (esto lo dijo Shantal) y pues dimos por echo de que no querías contárnoslo pero jamás vuelvas a pensar que es por que no te queremos, por que no es así (finalizo Miranda o Miry como Gin le decía de cariño)

-¡gracias Chicas! Bueno la razón es que en si lo que me atormentaba era que él no sabia todo lo que yo sentía, y que yo no se lo podía decir por que creí que a él no le interesaba ni siquiera como amiga y hoy el problema que tenia era que quería saber que me pasaba, por que estaba como estaba y bueno¡¡¡¡por fin se intereso en mi¡¡¡Si sabe que existo! Y ¡por fin le pude decir todo!

-bueno, si eso te hace feliz… y ¿él te dijo algo?

-Pues no, pero se que me quiere como amiga y bueno, en estos momentos no me importa lo que piensa de lo que le dije por que por fin mi alma descanso y me siento feliz de ya no cargar eso!

-Bueno, es razonable (prosiguió Any) pero y si él te pregunta algo o te busca¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues no se, no había pensado eso, pero pues para mi ya es un ciclo que puedo cerrar, y de echo ya ahora que estoy tranquila aquí con ustedes estoy intuyendo que creo que si me va a dar mucha vergüenza cuando lo vea

-Pero ve el lado bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que piensa, o al menos a medias¿no?

-pues si, eso si

-bueno, vamos a comer¡¡que muero de hambre!

-Si vamos, yo también tengo hambre

Así la tarde de Ginny transcurrió sin gran novedad, al menos ya nada era novedad para ella después de lo de esa mañana. Y aunque se sincero con sus amigas de su grado, aún no le había dicho nada a Hermione y por otra parte les dijo a ellas que lo que menos quería era toparse a Harry dentro de un buen rato y de echo, estuvo toda la tarde escondiéndose de él o yendo a los lugares donde sabía que él no estaría y por supuesto sus amigas la ayudaron honorablemente, pero lo que no sabia era que sus queridas amigas después iban a ayudar a otra personita en sus planes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry cuando por fin reacciono no sabia que hacer, entonces entro al castillo y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sus pies lo condujeron a la biblioteca, aunque de forma inconsciente, ya estando ahí una persona lo paro en seco tomándolo del brazo:

-Harry¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh, Hermy, si, eso creo, bueno, en realidad mejor que nunca, mas necesito tu ayuda

-tu sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea (y le esbozo una dulce sonrisa)

-gracias, veraz, vengo de hablar con Ginny

-¿Y que paso!

-Pues en si me dijo todo lo que le sucedía y de echo me sentí como escoria al saber que era de mi de quien hablaba, de cómo le había echo en cierta forma daño, pero a la vez me sentí muy alegre, casi eufórico al saber que ella siente eso por mi por que creo que yo siento lo mismo por ella…

-¿Crees o en verdad lo sientes?

-Se que lo siento por que no sabes lo celoso e iracundo que me puse cuando pensé que estaba hablando de otra persona ¬¬

La castaña rió por lo bajo y dio unos saltitos de felicidad

-entonces si ya sabes que te gusta y que la quieres¿en que necesitas que te ayude?

-es que no se que hacer

-yo creo que si, sabes que hacer mas no sabes como hacerlo¿no es cierto?

-¡Si! Me leíste el pensamiento

-yo creo que lo primero que debemos de hacer es contarle a Ron

-n.n sii!...¿Que, tú quieres que me asesine antes de decirle algo a Ginny ¿verdad? ¬¬

-Tú sabes que no es así, además yo se que Ron a la única persona que le tiene confianza de dejarlo andar con su querida hermanita es a ti

-¿Qué tan segura estas?

-Tanto como para saber que todas tus extremidades están seguras

-siendo así acepto, pero tú vienes con migo n.n

-Que valiente hombre ¬¬

Así se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch por que antes de que Harry desapareciera Ron le había dicho a Herm que iría a practicar un poco.

Cuando llegaron estaba el pelirrojo con Dean y Seamus platicando animadamente, Herm lo llamo

-Ron! Ven!

El pelirrojo se disculpo con sus colegas y se dirigió hacia sus amigos

-¿Que paso?

-Harry tiene algo que decirte

-¡Ah¡Si es cierto¿que te dijo la pecosa?

Harry se limito a decir que el problema en si no era un problema sino una gran solución más no dijo algo mas

-Me dejas en las mismas Harry ¬¬

La chica al ver que Harry no pensaba decírselo se lo dijo ella:

-Lo que tu gran amiguito quiere decir es que hoy Ginny le dijo lo que ya todos sabíamos que sentía por él, y él (señalo a Harry) se dio cuenta o mas bien ya admitió que le gusta tu hermana

Al finalizar Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos esperando, si bien le iba, un golpe en la cara o las costillas mas no fue así, la reacción de Ron lo tomo por sorpresa, lo abrazo efusivamente y le estrecho la mano diciendo:

-En hora buena amigo¡¡ya te habías tardado!

-¿Cómo¿no estas enojado?

-Para nada, eres en la persona que mas confió y se que jamás lastimarías a Ginny, además, es algo que ya veía venir, así que tuve mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, jajaja

-¡uff! Que bueno, jejeje, y bien¿Qué puedo hacer para hablar con ella y decirle?

Hermione fue la que dio respuesta (Que raro) a su pregunta:

-Ya casi es hora de comer, vamos al gran comedor, seguro que ahí la encuentras y le dices que quieres charlar con ella

-vale

Se encaminaron y llegaron al gran comedor, pero no contaban que así como un grupo de amigos se puso de acuerdo para encontrar a Ginny, el grupo de amigas de la pelirroja se pusieron de acuerdo para que Harry no la encontrara al menos por lo que restaba del fin de semana.

El trío nada mas pasaron la puerta del gran comedor y las chicas, amigas de Ginny, siendo mas eficaces que el FBI los detectaron en una milésima de segundo, guardaron lo que restaba de comida en sus bolsos y metieron a Ginny, literalmente, debajo de una mesa y ellas después, y lograron escurrirse hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y unas amigas de Ginny de esa casa las taparon con sus túnicas hasta que el Trío se sentara a comer, dicho y echo, ellos no sospecharon nada, y las chicas se escabulleron tan eficazmente que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban de regreso en la sala común.

Harry por su parte no paraba de buscar a Ginny con la vista, pero era caso inútil, la chica no iba a ir a comer o había ido y ya se había retirado.

-No te estreses amigo, si no las ves ahorita seguro que la encuentras en la sala común o junto al lago con sus amigas, ya sabes que siempre están ahí.

-Si, creo que tienes razón (Y empezaron a comer)

Como no cabe duda que a los hombres les hace falta ese sexto sentido de las mujeres, Hermione sabia muy bien que no era una casualidad que Ginny no estuviera en el gran comedor, como así también ninguna de sus amigas, una de dos, o planeaban alguna travesura o se estaban ocultando de Harry, ella intuyo de manera correcta (como siempre) que la segunda opción era la acertada

Mientras tanto la pecosa y sus amigas estaban riéndose de su gran hazaña en el gran comedor, a la vez que terminaban de comer

-¿Ahora que hacemos? (Pregunto Any al grupo)

-No se¿Qué quieren hacer? (Respondió Gin)

-Pues por el momento no se puede hacer gran cosa, si estas huyendo de tu príncipe azul (Comento algo divertida Miry)

-No lo llames así (Contesto Ginny riendo y sacándole la lengua a Miry)

-jajajaja

-¡ya se! Vallamos al campo de Quidditch (Contesto Shantal)

-¬¬u creo que no entendiste, el plan es NO encontrarnos a Harry o Ron (La reprimió Any)

-¡por eso! n.n - Prosiguió Shantal - Yo se que Ron practico ya esta mañana y que Hermione les dijo que debían terminar un trabajo de Pociones hoy en la tarde, así que lo más seguro es que los jale a la biblioteca y no los deje salir de ahí hasta que acaben, por ende no van a estar en el campo de Quidditch

-0.0 ¡Nos impresionas Shantal¡

-entonces¡vallamos allá! (contesto una Ginny emocionada)

-¡Si¡¡¡al infinito y mas allá! (Contesto Any haciendo una seña como de superman)

-¬¬ Eso es de otra historia (Le dijo algo frikeada Miry)

-ya se n.nu pero me sentí muy motivada

-jajajaja (Todas se rieron de buena gana y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch)

La tarde transcurrió y la noche cayo, por suerte a Ginny, quien había sido nombrada prefecta, le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche, por lo que sabía que no se toparía al ojiverde.

Mientras tanto en la sala común el ojiverde le pidió a Hermione que se llevara al grupo de amigas de Ginny fuera de la sala común y a Ron que trajera a la pelirroja a la sala común con el pretexto de escribirle a su madre y a los gemelos, pero que en cuanto él llegara con ella, Ron iba a desaparecer por cualquier excusa.

-Harry, tu plan esta muy bien, solo que falla un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál?

-Hoy le toca guardia a Ginny, de modo que será más sencillo por que a la hora que llegue ya no habrá nadie en la sala común

-Y si no, nos encargamos de que así sea .

-Gracias Ron, gracias Herm

El plan se llevo a la perfección, Hermione organizo una pijamada en su cuarto con las chicas, de este modo no andarían en la sala común (claro que la cooperación de Miry, Any y Shantal fue más sencilla de lo que Hermione pensó, claro que ella tampoco sabia que todas estaban trabajando en el mismo objetivo .) y Ron se coloco como centinela en la entrada de la sala común por si veía venir a Ginny, mientras tanto estaba planeando como sacar a las personas que quedaba de la sala común para que su amigo y su hermana se quedaran solos, pero no fue necesario, solo quedaba Neville que estaba leyendo un libro de herbólogia y ya se estaba quedando dormido por ende no tardaría en subir a su habitación. Mientras ellos hacían a la perfección sus encomiendas, Harry se encontraba en su habitación pensando como comenzar la explicación, mas bien la declaración, o ¿discurso¡Por que tenia que ser tan difícil! Si sus conquistas anteriores no fueron nada difícil al contrario, le facilitaron mucho las cosas, pero no, Ginny era diferente, no solo le gustaba, sino la quería, y eso le dificultaba mucho mas las cosas, por que no sabia por donde empezar

-¡Demonios!

Por su parte Ginny estaba rondando el séptimo piso, para muchos rondar Hogwarts en las penumbras seria atemorizante mas para ella era muy relajante, podía esconderse entre las sombras y "desaparecer" por un rato, esa noche era lo que mas deseaba; caminaba sin rumbo fijo, repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez la charla de esa mañana

-¡Ya Ginebra, deja de atormentarte (pensó en voz alta)

En eso doblo una esquina y ahí estaba el afamado enemigo de Harry Draco, se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de un gran ventanal, recargando su espalda en la pared, admirando la hermosa vista que producía el cielo reflejado en el lago, sin mencionar que el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena le daba un aire muy especial.

"Que bohemio se ve, lastima que el tipo este tan bueno y a la vez tan hueco por dentro, tan solo si fuera otro seria mi hombre perfecto"

A veces Ginny imaginaba que alguien como Malfoy, chico de buen parecido, buena familia, etc. se fijaba en ella, y lograba que se olvidara de Harry, pero era en vano, el ojiverde, como un ancla, se enterró en su alma, mente y corazón.

De pronto Draco sintió una mirada y volteo, mas Ginny fue mas rápida y se escondió en las sombras, el chico echo una ultima mirada al paisaje, se paro y se fue, la pelirroja lo seguía con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer, entonces ella se acerco despacio al ventanal y se sentó en el alfeizar para admirar un poco mas de cerca el cielo _"en verdad es hermoso"._

Del otro lado del ventanal ahora escondido entre las sombras se encontraba un rubio

"_Sabia que alguien me observaba, pero no que fuera la pequeña novia de Potter"_

Ginny recargo su cabeza en la pared y cerro los ojos, imaginándose que se encontraba recostada en el pasto viendo las estrellas, escuchando los sonidos de la noche, sin embrago, ella no se pudo percatar que también la observaban, unos curiosos ojos grises…

"es linda, no lo niego, lastima que mi situación me aleje de la gente, pero si la vida es buena conmigo, mas adelante espero estar como ella, solo preocupándome por algún amigo o amor perdido y no por si mañana es mi último día vivo". Esbozo un intento de sonrisa y se marcho del lugar.

Transcurrieron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando Ginny se incorporo y se dirigió a la sala común de su casa, quería quedarse en ese lugar, mas debía volver, ya era tarde y aun siendo prefecta tenia limitaciones en los horarios.

Ron cumpliendo su tarea al cien por ciento mando a Neville a dormir y se volvió a colocar en su puesto de vigilancia pero no contaba con que Ginebra llegaría antes de lo esperado, o al menos antes de que Harry bajara, entonces se acordó del primer plan de Harry, por suerte vislumbro un pedazo de pergamino en una mesa y una pluma.

-¡Ron!

-¡Hola Ginny! (le dio una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes como mazorca de maíz)

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas hora?

-¿Se te olvida que soy mayor que tú, además, te estaba esperando para escribirle a mamá y a los gemelos, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellos _"¡Harry¡¿Dónde diablos estas!"_

-Ron, por favor, estoy cansada, y eso lo podemos hacer mañana

-¡No, no va a tomar más de 10 minutos, además si lo hacemos ahorita, ya mañana en la mañana yo las voy a dejar para que tu no te levantes temprano

-Esta bien (dijo de mal humor¿Por qué ahorita¡¡eso lo podían hacer perfectamente en la mañana o en alguna hora hábil!)

Se acerco donde estaba Ron, jalo una silla y se sentó junto a él, Ron por su parte se estaba desesperando por que su amigo no bajaba _"¿Se habrá echado para atrás?_" ya no sabia que pensar o hacer para que Ginny no se fuera, pero lo peor es que tenia el pergamino y la pluma ya en la mano y pensó _"¡Lo peor es que en verdad le voy a escribir a mi madre!...¡Harry!"_

Empezó a poner en la carta:

_¡Hola mamá!_

En eso Harry bajo las escales y el pelirrojo con la misma recogió el pergamino y balbuceo algo que pareció "Se me fueron las ganas, mejor mañana les escribimos" y se fue, para esto cuando paso junto a Harry le cerro un ojo y él también le devolvió el gesto a modo de complicidad. Gin no entendió nada y se iba a ir por que al ver al ojiverde se sonrojo bastante y prefirió marcharse antes que él mencionara algo, ya que ella había dado por concluida la situación, pudo desahogarse y eso era lo importante para ella, lo demás no importaba, ni si quiera lo que él pensara en esos momentos de ella, así que no le interesaba oírlo.

Él al llegar a ella, hizo un intento por hablar, pero ningún sonido salio de su garganta, al ver que ella se retiraba ya no hizo intento alguno por hablar, simplemente la tomo por la cintura, la miro a los ojos y la beso como si el alma se le fuera en ello. ..

_Así fue _

Que hasta la luna nos quiso acompañar

Se instalo como lo hicimos tú y yo

En el medio del salón

Y el tiempo que no estuvo a mi favor

Y un beso que duro

Que cuando quise darme cuenta de pronto amaneció

Al juntar sus labios fue como si volvieran a nacer, un calor inmenso de apodero de cada una de las fibras de su ser, un calor que los incendiaba y quemaba lentamente, una agonía placentera es lo que era…

_  
Ay dios _

Te juró que esto nunca me pasó

Si quieres ponte mi chaqueta por que yo

Me muero de calor

Que no me cabe dentro el corazón

Que se me parte en dos

Y el cuerpo no resiste tanto amor de un sopetón

Ese fue el momento donde no se pudieron negar el uno al otro, ya no eran dos personas compartiendo un beso en la habitación, sino eran una sola, un solo corazón, una sola alma…

Ay dios, ay dios

Que no se valla nunca por favor

Que no se acabe este momento que no

Que no se pierda en un recuerdo

Que se aparte de mi vida

La noche que apenas empezaba se les hizo corta, entre pláticas, besos, confesiones, promesas, y la esperanza de un futuro que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

_  
Así fue _

Como el sol nos sorprendió sin avisar

Y yo que todavía no lo podía creer

Esto no puede ser

Es más hermoso de lo que soñé

Y venga un beso o más

Volvimos a la carga una vez más, una vez más

Harry y Ginny se encontraban instalados a mitad de la sala común, para ellos no había o existía nada mas que no fueran los ojos que tenían enfrente, tal vez por ello no se percataron de otros dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros cafés que observaban cómplices la bella escena, Ron y Hermione se encontraban escondidos en las penumbras de las paredes y escaleras que daban de su dormitorio a la sala común, pronto se pudieron percatar de la presencia del otro, Ron hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Herm enseguida le hizo la seña de que se quedara en su lugar, ella era mas sigilosa, por lo que ella fue a donde él.

-Linda escena ¿no crees? (Le dijo en voz baja la castaña al pelirrojo)

-Si, ojala que el gusto les dure mucho tiempo (Esbozo una sonrisa con mucha ternura impregnada al ver a su hermana abrazada a Harry como un naufrago a su balsa y él mirándola a ella como su joya mas preciada)

-Veras que sí, cuando dos personas se aman como ellos es imposible que algo o alguien los separe, a menos que sea por ellos mismos

-Tienes razón, entonces van a durar una eternidad, jejeje (Rió bajito junto con la castaña)

Y así los dos amigos se quedaron observando la escena medio divertidos y a la vez medio conmovidos al ver que Ginny y Harry bailaban, aun sin música, un vals en la sala común.

De repente Hermione se fue quedando dormida y Ron solo se percato cuando esta tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro, él la abrazo protectoramente y le beso la frente, ella reacciono solo acomodándose más en el pecho del chico y esbozando una sonrisa. Sabía que no podría ir a dejarla a su dormitorio, pero aun así no quería romper ese contacto con ella, a pesar de las peleas, de los enojos y de todo, él la amaba con lo mas puro y profundo de su ser, y le dolía no poder decírselo, había algo que se lo impedía y eso lo mataba cada día, pero no le importaba por que con el simple echo de poder verla todos los días era suficiente para él. Así que solo se dedico a mirarla un rato, se veía tan hermosa dormida, y sobre todo: callada (¬¬U) pero ya se iba haciendo temprano y debían de volver al dormitorio por que si no Harry y Ginny se darían cuenta de que los estuvieron espiando, aunque esto fue solo al principio.

_Ay dios perdona que te meta entre los dos _

Pero a quien puedo pedirle este favor

Que se me quede aquí

Que yo también aquí pienso morir

Y un último favor

Ay dime si es que piensa lo que estoy pensando yo

Ay dios, ay dios

Que no se valla nunca por favor

Que no se acabe este momento no

Que no se pierda en un recuerdo

Que se aparte de mi vida

Y así, casi con miedo el pelirrojo despertó a la castaña y la despidió con un beso en la frente, esos momentos sucedían una vez cada mil años pero cuando ocurrían eran en verdad especiales, ella le sonrió y se fue despacio a su dormitorio, en parte para no hacer ruido y por otra por que aun se encontraba media dormida y a la vez media atontada, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con haberse quedado dormida…

Ron por su parte se fue despacio a su dormitorio, antes echo un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban su mejor amigo y su hermana, y al igual que hace un rato, los dos se habían quedado dormidos en uno de los sillones de la sala común y tenían un gran gesto de paz y felicidad impregnado en el rostro, así que decidió no irlos a despertar y se marcho a su dormitorio, también en espera de un mejor mañana para él y cierta castaña…

_Ay dios _

Yo te prometo que la cuidare

Porque esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

La canción es "Ay Dios" de Franco De Vita, en un principio no pensaba hacer un song fic, y en cierto modo no lo es, solo que la canción la escuche y se me hizo perfecta para la ocasión, jeje La historia se ira desarrollando, por favor no dejen de seguirla!.

Por favor si te gusto déjame un review! no es difícil¡enserio!

¡Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre!

Shezhid


End file.
